The Mystery House
by Sam's Seductress
Summary: Dean and Sam find themselves in San Jose,California, investigating the Winchester Mansion. Ironic, yes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay sothis is mysecond fan fic/ first chapter story...I'm tryna make it really good, better than the first one I wrote, _The Maverick_. SO PLEASE REVIEW...good or bad...I would love to know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer:** Hell! I wish I owned Dean and Sam...like I said... the dirty things I would do, but I don't sadly. The Winchester Mansion is a real place in San Jose,California. I did not make it up. William and Sarah Winchester were real people who owned the mansion.I made up all the characters myself except for the ones mentioned above or in other words anything you don't recognize is mine.Some stories about the mansion are diffrent,in terms of how many doors, rooms, etc.So forgive me if I went by some of the most recent. Enjoyy!

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Winchester House

San Jose, California

"Okay now if you will turn your attention to the foyer you will see a actual picture of William and Sarah Winchester themselves," The tour guide said. "It isn't unheard of that Sarah Winchester still resides in this house, making sure thatnon of theghostscauseany harm to anyone.

"This house is….amazing." Michelle said.

"Yea that's one word for it, you think we'll see and ghosts while we're here?" Carlos said, nudging his girlfriend of two years.

"Gee, I hope not." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh c'mon, that's what we came here for right? I mean I didn't pay the extra thirty bucks for the night tourto leave without seeing an opaque figure of some sort. You know how much this place means to my family, my great great-grandfather is a part of this house, a piece of history.

Michelle gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek. " Okay babe, I'm sorry."

Carlos flashed her a smile.

"Well we better catch up to the group, we wouldn't want to get lost in this place….one hundred and sixty rooms is it?" Michelle asked.

" Yeah and doors that lead to…."

Carlos paused, mid-sentence. He could hear someone whispering. It seemed to come from down one of the hallways. He turned around slowly, questioning exactly where the voice was coming from. A mist of cold air had lightly formed in the room.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Michelle asked as she watched her boyfriend develop a look of confusion on his face.

"Shh…listen….it sounds like….a woman whispering or something."

Carlos released Michelle's hand and began to walk toward the voice.

Soon some of the lights began to shut off. The tour was ending, and they were closing up for the night.

"Carlos come on, they're closing, we have to go now. Would you please stop with the ghost stuff, you're scaring me."

As much as she didn't want to believe it , she too heard the whispers and felt the sudden drop in temperature in the room.

"Carlos?"

Michelle looked around for him, but he was no where in sight. More lights had started to turn off. She had to find him or they would be spending the night with some of the more "regular" guests.

"Carlos, c'mon this isn't funny!" Michelle yelled as she slowly walked down each hallway.

It grew quiet, the room gave off a eerie feel as she progressed. The only sound she could hear was her own drawn-out breathing.

She came too one of the Victorian living rooms. It was beautifully decorated and had wall to wall civil war depictions. She drew her attention to a large glass case hanging on the wall. It was filled with Winchester rifles from American Civil War, each with a description of who used which gun. Michelle noticed the case was unlocked and one of the guns was missing. She took a few steps forward and read the description underneath the worn in imprint where the gun was suppose to be.

"Colonel Santiago Verde. 1825-1864"

_Santiago Verde, that's Carlos' great great-grandfather. But where is the gun? _

She heard footsteps behind her, creaking on the floor boards. She slowly turned around, no one was there.

Suddenly a door at the end of the south corridor swung open and slammed back.

"Carlos?"

Michelle ran out of the living room and down the corridor. She came to the door that had just slammed shut. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

She peered in, expecting Carlos to be hiding inside. But there was nothing there, in fact, it wasn't even a room. It was one of the many doors of the house that led to nowhere.

Michelle closed the door with disappointment.

She felt two hands grip onto her shoulders. She shrieked in fear as she turned to face it.

"Haha, I got you! You totally freaked." Carlos said with a laugh.

Michelle punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?

" For being such a jerk!" Michelle yelled." Where were you? How could you leave me alone like that?"

"Relax chica! I had to take a whiz , and I thought it would be funny to scare you cause you have been paranoid and jumpy since we got here."

"Yeah well your forgiven. We have to go, hopefully they haven't locked us in completely. By the way, put that gun back in the case before you get caught stealing."

"Gun? What gun?"

Michelle shook her head.

" The rifle that belonged to your great great-grandfather, put it back so we can leave."

" Oh that gun…..I don't have it."

" What do you mean you don't have it. It's gone and it was in the case when we got here, you showed it to me. I have no idea why you would want to take it, but it is a piece of history and…"

Carlos interrupted her. " Michelle, I don't have the gun," He looked at the case. "It was locked, and I don't have a key. How could I have even opened it to get the gun? "

Michelle stared at him. She began to feel the room temperature drop again. They heard the window open, which sent a rush of chilling air into the room. Carlos walked over to it and shut it. Then he heard Michelle scream, which made him turn to her to see what was going on.

" What? What's wrong?"

She pointed over his shoulder, hinting for him to turn around. He turned around slowly only to find a rifle, his great great-grandfather's rifle, suspended in mid-air, pointing right at him.

Fear rushed over the young man's face as he tried to back away, but the gun followed.

"M-Michelle?"

Michelle stood there, frozen in her own fear. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking like a leaf.

"M-Michelle listen to me, When I count to three, I want you to run down the hall and out the front doors. One …..t-two…"

"Three" a deep ghostly voice echoed.

With that the gun went off, causing Michelle to flinch and shut her eyes. When she opened them she let out a loud scream. Carlos lay there on the floor, bullet through the head.

The last thing she could remember was hearing an evil laughter before she fainted onto the floor.

-----

Welp thatschapterone...hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Las Vegas, Nevada

3 weeks later

" Blackjack!" The dealer called out. The sound of claps and shouts surrounded the table.

Sam walked up to one side of the table. " Dean are you going to be done soon?"

"Oh hey Sammy! Would you look at this man, four hundred dollars in chips. I'm hot right now and I'm not just talking about looks." Dean said with a grin wiped across his face.

"As a matter of fact…" Dean leaned in close to Sam, "How about doing you Jennifer Love Hewitt thing and help me out with the next hand."

Sam sighed. " Dean I'm going back to the motel. I suggest you do the same, I found a new lead for the next job and…."

"What? I can't hear you, too much noise." Dean said with sarcasm.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked away.

-2 hours later-

Dean walked in to the motel room, it was 2 a.m. and he was expecting Sam to be sleep.

_What do you know, geek boy is still sitting at the laptop. _Dean thought.

"Can't sleep?" Dean said casually shutting the door and throwing his jacket onto the bed.

" Nah, just studying up for the next job." Sam said while yawning.

" I see, so where to next?"

" San Jose, California. The Winchester Mansion."

" Winchester, that's kind of ironic isn't it."

" That's exactly what I said, but who knows, maybe it's a sign. Dad does mention it in his journal."

"Yeah well, we should hit the sack." Dean said, throwing a pillow at Sam's head. "Isn't it like 5 hours to San Jose from here?"

"Try 8"

Dean winced. He really didn't want to get up early in the morning. Hell, it was morning.

Sam closed the laptop and hopped into bed.

"Dean."

"Yea Sam?"

"Don't try to use my gift for your own means of compensation purposes, or twisted pleasure."

Dean laughed. "Oh so now it's a gift."

"Yeah….I guess in a way." Sam said with a smirk.

_My gift, my curse, my destiny._

_- Next day-_

" Okay so what else do we know about this mansion?" Dean asked while sipping his coffee in one hand and steering with the other.

Sam's eyes were scanning the screen of the laptop. "Uh.. It says it was originally built in 1884 by Sarah Pardee Winchester. In 1862 , in New Haven, Connecticut , she married William Winchester. He was the only son of the owner of the Winchester Repeating Arms Company, Oliver Winchester. The couple had one daughter, Annie, who died while an infant. Sarah fell into a deep depression following the death of her daughter, and the couple did not have any more children. Oliver died in 1880, quickly followed in March 1881 by William, who died of tuberculosis, giving Sarah approximately 50 percent ownership in the Winchester company and an income of $1,000 a day."

"Whew that's a nice chunk of change." Dean said.

"Yeah. It also says that Sarah felt that her family was cursed."

_That sounds familiar. _Sam thought.

"Go on."

"She sought out spiritualists to determine what she should do. A medium told Sarah that the Winchester family was cursed by the spirits of all the people who had been killed by the Winchester rifle, and that she should move west and build a house for herself and the spirits. The medium told Sarah that should construction ever stop on the house that she would die. The building continued on the house for thirty eight years. After Sarah died she left the house to her niece, who opened it for tours a couple years later."

"Yeah so what happened there recently?"

Sam pulled up an California post newspaper article on the screen. " Says that a young man, Carlos Verde was found dead in one of the living rooms. His girlfriend Michelle Steele was found five feet away from his body, apparently she fainted. She told authorities that Carlos was shot through the head by some invisible force."

" So nothing happened to her?"

"Nope."

" Is there a number we can call to find out where she is?"

Sam dialed the number at the bottom of the page.

" Okay… yea… thank you." Sam hung up his cell.

"So?"

" They can't give out personal information, but they did say she checked into a temporary psychiatric confinement facility."

"A.k.a. a house for the nutty."

"Right."

"Well looks like we have two more hours to go until we get there, might as well pass the time." Dean said reaching for one of his Black Sabbath tapes.

Sam glared at him. " Don't even think about."

"Shut your cake hole Sammy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this chap might be alittle slow but I have something bigger in store for Chapert 4.. :-)

* * *

Chapter 3

The 67' Impala pulled up to the front of the house. The female tour guide saw them walking up to the front entrance, eyeing Dean in particular.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Will you be taking our tour today?"

Dean smiled. "Yes, that is exactly what we're here for."

She smiled back at them. "Very well then, My name is Jenny and I'll be your tour guide for this evening."

She handed them two info packets. " Okay….It looks like you guys fall under the last tour of the day so I guess it'll be just you two. Oh silly me…. I'm sorry, your names please."

"Sam Win…" Dean nudged him.

"Winkowski, and um I'm Dean Winkowski."

Jenny gave them each a look. " Okay…if you'll follow me we'll begin the tour." She turned her back and unlocked the front door with her keys.

"What was that?" Sam whispered to Dean with agitation in his voice.

"What was what?"

"Sam and Dean Winkowski?"

"Hey, we don't want to advertise our last name around this place man."

"But we're not related to these Winchesters….are we?"

"Not that I know of, but maybe you should do some research on that college boy."

Sam rolled his eyes as they followed Jenny through the house.

"So um…I read in the paper that something happened here a couple of weeks ago." Sam said.

"Yes, but if you'll look to your left you'll see and antique war loom from 1883." Jenny started to change the subject but they were persistent.

"Would you mind telling us about it?" Dean asked.

Jenny stopped and turned to them. "This isn't apart of the tour….but, Some girl was taking the night tour with her boyfriend. Then she like, I don't know, went crazy or something and off-ed him with one of the guns from the firearms case."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"But I thought they said that she was found next to his body, like passed out or something." Sam said.

"Well it all depends on what you believe. They interviewed her and she swears that she didn't kill him, that it was ghost that did it. But they found the key to the firearms case in her back pocket. So she is a total nut job right?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah….definitely."

"I'm sorry I hope I haven't freaked you guys out or anything."

"No not at all." they both reassured her.

"It's just that ghosts and spirits aren't that uncommon around here. Its sort of a gimmick we use. I mean I've only been working here for a couple months, and I know the stories. But I swear I've seen and heard some things."

"Like what?" Sam asked, still following her.

"Like flickering lights, strange noises, things being moved when you set them down one place then find them in another. Most of that stuff usually happens at night, which is one of the reasons I don't work the night shift anymore." She said as she led them to the front doors. "Well that's the end of our tour, if you'll go down the hall to your right you can visit our gift shop."

They thanked her and headed towards the gift shop.

"Flickering lights, noises, definitely signs of a spirit Dean."

"Yep, looks like we'll be working the night shift." Dean said.

A picture hanging on the wall caught Sam's eye. It was a photo of William Winchester holding a shotgun. Sam recognized that particular gun. Then it hit him.

" Hey Dean, isn't that gun like the one dad gave you for your birthday?"

Dean looked over at the picture. He ran his fingers over the photo.

" As a matter of fact I would say that is my gun." Dean said pointing the small inscription on the wooden handle. It was an cursive W for Winchester.

" It could just be a look alike Dean, did dad tell you where he got it from?"

"No, but we need to get back to the motel and load up for tonight, lets go."

With that they left the house, with no idea what the night had in store for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is Chapter 4..I think it is a little more interestng than the last chapter..and a littlelonger lol enjoyyy! please continue review!

-----------

Chapter 4

-Back at the motel-

Dean came in the door of the room holding a his duffle bag full of guns while Sam was looking up some things before they went back to the house. Dean threw the bag on the bed and sat down. Sam saw him take out the one that their father had given Dean for his birthday, the one that they saw William Winchester holding in the photo back at the mansion. Dean traced his finger over the cursive W.

"Dad never did tell me where he got this bad boy from."

He started to reminisce about the day he got that gun. His face lit up when his father handed it to him in a fancy wooden case. He laughed at the thought of Sam's face when he received it. Sam asked their father if he could get one like that. " Maybe when your older Sammy" was all he heard. He was brought back to reality when he heard Sam talking.

"Dean, I think I found something."

Dean looked up still cleaning and polishing the gun. " What did you find?"

" You know that guy that was killed, Carlos Verde, well turns out that his great great-grandfather fought in the American Civil War. He was killed with his own gun, a Winchester rifle."

"So?"

"So, Dean I would be pretty damn bitter if I was killed with my own gun, and every spirit that haunts that place was killed with a Winchester rifle. So I think he is the evil spirit in the house."

"But why would he kill his great great-grandson?"

"Still haven't figured that out yet."

Dean packed the guns back into the bag, along with a couple rounds of rock salt. Sam took the hint and closed the laptop and got his jacket. Sam locked the motel room door as Dean tossed the bag into the trunk and closed it. Sam looked over at Dean. He looked real serious...afraid almost. Something was wrong.

"Dean, everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

" You sure, you look like something is bothering you."

" Nope just trying to drive Sam."

Sam kept staring at him, he knew if he did that long enough Dean would fess up to what was really bothering him. Dean recognized what he was trying to do.

" Sam, that self-help, reverse physiology, Dr. Phil crap won't work on me."

Sam strengthened his stare.

"Alright fine, would you just blink or something. I just…..have a feeling…a bad feeling."

" About what, the house, is something going to happen?"

" I don't know, its nothing Sam forget it."

"Man, and I thought I could see the future, maybe its genetic cause I heard that…."

Dean cut him off. "No Sam its nothing like that."

" Okay sure."

They pulled up behind the back of the house near the west wing. Dean popped the trunk and loaded the salt gun, and grabbed the EMF meter. He also tucked the gun given to him by his father in his pants pocket.

Sam took out his lock-picking kit and started to work on the back door.

" Okay the automatic alarms don't come on until ten o'clock so we got to make this quick."

" How do you know that?" Dean asked.

" I stole a transcript off Jenny's desk when we went past it on our way in." Sam chuckled.

_That's my boy._

Sam managed to unlock the door. Dean felt a chill run down his spine.

_Something isn't right…_

But Dean ignored it. He figured just get in and get out, that's it.

Sam clicked on the flashlight as they made their way through the house.

"Dean," Sam whispered. " Don't go far, remember one hundred and doors."

"Yea Sam I know." Dean said looking around with his gun to his shoulder. The EMF meter was blinking like crazy.

Suddenly, Sam heard a faint whispering in the distance.

" Dean, you hear that?"

" Hear what?"

Sam walked down the corridor where he thought the whispering was coming from. Dean followed him, watching his back.

"Sam what is it? I don't hear anything."

Sam shushed him. " Quiet, listen."

The whispering seemed to come closer to them, but they still couldn't make out what it was saying. They both split up, unintentionally. Sam came to one of the living rooms, with a big glass case full of guns hanging on the wall. One of the guns was missing.

The room temperature began to drop.

Dean walked passed the gift shop, the doors were left open. He looked over to the picture that they saw earlier. Only the gun that William Winchester was holding wasn't there anymore. Dean thought he was seeing things, until he hear Sam let out a faint cry. He ran into the living room. He found Sam on his knees, holding his throat.

" Sam! What's wrong? What happened?" Dean said shaking him. He pulled Sam's hand away from his throat, blood spewed onto the carpet.

Sam gasp for air. He couldn't talk, something had lightly severed his wind pipe. Sam tried to say something . Dean ignored him the first time, he was trying to stop the bleeding by ripping a piece of his T-shirt and holding it around Sam's throat.

"Where is it Sammy?" Dean said, trying to control his tears.

Sam raised his trembling hand, pointing behind Dean. Dean turned around. A rifle with a knife attached to the end of it came flying towards Dean. It went through his head entering through his right eye. He fell to the ground.

Dean was walking up the motel room when he heard Sam let out a scream. He quickly took out his room key and unlocked the door to find Sam sitting up in his bed, sweating profusely.

"Have another nightmare Sammy?" Dean said as he threw the bag on the bed and sat down. Sam saw him take out the one that their father had given Dean for his birthday, the one that they saw William Winchester holding in the photo back at the mansion. Dean traced his finger over the cursive W.

"Dad never did tell me …"

"Dean! We can't go back to that house," Sam said while breathing heavily.

" Why not, did you have a vision or something?"

"Something like that, but we can't go back, not tonight. I know somewhere else we do have to go."


	5. Chapter 5

-------

Chapter 5

Dean pulled up to the front entrance of Stony Brooke psychiatry facility. It was a tall building with a minimum amount of windows. There was a garden filled with roses and gardenias surrounding a fountain. It was a very peaceful place, from the outside at least.

"So tell me again why we're here?"

Sam ignored him and looked at the building. He seemed to make a dash for the inside, almost leaving the entrance door to slam into Dean's face.

"Thanks for holding the door Sammy." Dean said with sarcasm.

The nurse was sitting behind the desk reading a magazine. She had short, blonde hair and seemed to be in her mid thirties.

"Hello gentlemen, may I help you with something?"

"Uh yes, um we're looking for Michelle Steele."

The nurse began to type the letters into the keyboard.

"Ah here we are, Michelle Steele, room 28. Follow me please."

The nurse stood up, picking up a small white basket. Dean and Sam followed her down the hall. They passed a number of light blue and orange doors until they came to a hall where all the doors were white.

"Why are some doors different colors than others?" Dean asked.

" Well they are colored coded by the mental stability of the patient. Light blue are for bipolar patients. The bright orange doors contain suicidal patients. And the white doors contain patients that are in great depression, like suffering from a hard loss." The nurse replied.

They came to a white door, room 28.

"Okay, I will have to take your belts, jewelry, keys, cell phones, or anything else that can be harmful to you or the patient." The nurse said as she held out the small white basket.

They both took of their belts and Dean handed her his keys.

" The necklace and ring also sir, please." She said, but when she turned her back to talk to a passing nurse, Dean slipped the ring into his pocket and tucked the necklace into his shirt. He threw a couple of quarters into the basket instead, to mimic the sound of jewelry entering the basket. Dean was very reluctant to take them off at all. They both held very special sentimental value to him. Sam smirked at his brothers slickness.

"Don't worry, they will be at the front desk on your way out." She pressed the numbers into the key pad. The door unlocked with a subtle buzzing noise. The room was all white with padding. There were a couple of windows but they were high up, just to let a little sunshine in. They saw a pale, skinny frightened girl with long flowing black hair sitting on the corner of the flat mattress bed, curled up into a ball with her knees to her chest. She was rocking slowly back and forth.

"Michelle, honey. You have some visitors." The nurse said.

" How long does she have to stay here, I mean when can she leave?" Dean whispered back to the nurse.

"Any time she wants, she's voluntary."

She closed the door leaving Dean and Sam to talk to the obviously distraught girl.

"Hi, my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean."

The girl slowly turned her head in their direction. " W-what do you want?" She said in a low voice. They could tell that she had been crying, and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"We're here to ask you a couple questions, about what exactly happened that night at the Winchester house." Sam replied in a soft voice, he didn't want to frighten her more than she already was.

" I have already talk about it enough to the police, and I don't need anymore people thinking I'm crazy."

" We don't think you crazy, we just want talk to you for a couple of minutes, it won't take long." Dean said.

She looked at the floor as she lowered her feet to the ground. " What do you want to know?"

" You said that your boyfriend was shot by something….invisible," Sam began. " Before it happened did he talk differently or act strange?"

"No, he was fine." She said, her eyes still scanning the ground.

" Did you hear any strange noises or felt a weird vibe?"

" Well I felt weird the whole time we were in there. It just felt wrong. I wanted to leave as soon as we stepped foot in that place. As far as strange noises go my boyfriend, Carlos, said he heard some whispering, as did I. I pretended not to notice it, but it started to get cold all of a sudden…..really cold. I've read the stories about ghosts haunting that place, but I never believed in the paranormal. Until now."

Dean walked over to her and slowly lowered himself onto the bed. He could see her shift to the farther side of the bed.

" Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Now, what else do you know about that house." Dean said.

"Well, we were only there because Carlos wanted to show me where his great great-grandfather's gun was. It was very important to him that someone in their family got recognition for fighting in the American Civil War. While we were on the tour he pointed it out in the glass case, which was locked. Then later, when I got separated from Carlos, I came back to the case which was unlocked and his great great-grandfather's gun was missing. When I found him , I thought he had taken it. He told me he didn't and Carlos never lies," She said.

She began to reminisce about the great times they had together when he was alive. A single tear began to run down her cheek. "He was a great guy."

Dean placed his hand on hers. " I bet he was, and he didn't deserve to die. But we're going to get the thing that killed him trust me."

"How? Besides I am in this place, You probably think I killed him, like everyone else does. I have no idea how the key to the case got into my pocket, I didn't kill him….I didn't. She said, slowly she started to rock back and forth again.

" We know you didn't do it Michelle, but is there anything else that significantly sticks out in your mind about that night?" Sam said.

"No, well there was something. This picture we saw when we went to the gift shop. On our way in it had William Winchester holding a rifle, but later when I went looking for Carlos, the gun had disappeared from the picture. I think I was just seeing things but…"

Sam tuned her out and stared at Dean. She described exactly happened in his nightmare.

_The picture….that picture has something to do with this. _Sam thought.

" Thank you for your time Michelle, and we will definitely get this thing that killed your boyfriend." Sam said. He motioned to Dean that it was time to go. Dean got up as he felt Michelle's hand pull him back down.

" Be careful in that house." She said with fear in her eyes.

" We will, you take care." Dean replied.

Dean was putting ring on as they walked out of the facility.

" That picture has something to do with this Dean, we obviously can't salt and burn the bones of William Winchester or Santiago Verde, so maybe the picture is a source of its power. We have to burn it."

" What picture?"

" That's not important right now. Sunset is in a half hour, so we have to get ready." Sam said getting into the car. Dean started the engine. Something didn't feel right, like something was missing, but he shook the feeling off and put the car in drive.

Meanwhile in the facility, Michelle sat on the bed rolling a small bronze charm on a black string between her fingers. " Those two are going to go in and destroy what I have worked so hard to keep running, we can't have that now can we."

------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Later that night-

They pulled up behind the back of the house near the west wing. Dean popped the trunk and took out the salt gun, he put the rounds in his left pocket. He also grabbed the EMF meter, matches, and salt box. Sam got out of the car and walked over to Dean, he saw Dean putting the gun given to him by their father in his pants pocket.

"Don't take that with you Dean."

Dean look over at him. "Why not Sam? Its my lucky gun, hasn't let me down yet."

"Just trust me, It better if you don't take it."

"Okay whatever you say weirdness." Dean said as he laid the gun back into the bag.

When Sam turned his back, Dean slipped the gun back into his back pocket and closed the trunk.

Sam took out his lock-picking kit and started to work on the back door. When he unlocked it, he clicked on the flash light and they both made their way through the house.

"Sam," Dean whispered. " Stay behind me." He felt uneasy about going through that house again. The EMF meter started to blink off and on.

" Looks like we have a couple of guests tonight," Sam said. " We have to find that picture, I think the gift shop is this way."

Dean walked in the direction of Sam's pointing finger. They came to the gift shop, the doors were locked.

"You pick the lock Sammy, I'll watch your back." Dean said holstering the salt gun to his shoulder.

Suddenly, they heard a crash in the living room.

"Stay here Sam."

Sam watched Dean walk cautiously into the living room. He pointed the gun around the corner only to be startled by the woman stuck half in the room and half out the window. He took a closer look at her.

"Hey there Dean, could you give me a hand?"

"Michelle? What are you doing here?" Dean said as he helped her inside. He looked at her and noticed that she was still wearing the all white cotton uniform and medical bracelet from Stony Brooke.

"I wanted to help you guys get this thing, you know for me its sort of…. redemption."

" No Michelle, its too dangerous for you to be here, you have to go." Dean said as he gently grabbed her arm to escort her out. She jerked her arm away.

"No, I want to help. I want to see the thing that killed Carlos."

Dean sighed. " Okay but stay close."

Michelle followed Dean back toward the gift shop. The doors were open and they found Sam staring at the picture of William Winchester. He had a confused look on his face.

"What's going on Sammy?"

" I just don't get it Dean, he is still holding the gun. But in my vi…." Sam stopped he noticed Michelle was standing next to Dean. He shot Dean a look of question as to what she was doing here.

"Oh yea, Michelle wants to help." He said with a melancholic tone.

"Well anyway, we have to burn this sucker, where is the salt and matches?"

" Oh, I left them in the living room. Michelle stay with Sam I'll be right back." Dean handed the salt gun to Sam and he left the shop.

" So, have you guys been doing this for long, fighting evil and such." Michelle chuckled as she wandered around the gift shop.

"Yeah, its sort of out job." Sam replied. Sam noticed that she had knocked over the postcard stand as she was walking around.

"God, I'm am such a klutz." Michelle said, bending down to pick up the cards. Sam set the salt gun down on the ground as he bent down to help her pick them up.

"You know I think we should go see why Dean is taking so long."

Michelle stood up and walked behind Sam, he was still picking up the cards and setting them back on the stand. She slowly bent down and picked up the salt gun. Sam turned around just in time to see her reach for it. He made a leap for it, but didn't get it in time.

Sam stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Just keeping making sure you two don't become more of a problem than you already are. No one messes with my house." Michelle said.

She held the salt gun up to Sam. He winced as she pulled the trigger. Nothing came out. She pulled it again.

It isn't loaded. She thought.

Sam grabbed the end of the gun, trying to pull it away from her. They wrestled for it on the ground. She was now in top of him, punching him in the face. Sam managed to kicked her in the stomach to get her off of him. He stood up, he was dizzy and tried to regain his balance. She put all her strength behind one good swing with the gun. She delivered a blow to his head, knocking him unconscious. A trickle of blood ran down his face. She bent down next to him, whispering in his ear.

"Sorry it had to be this way."

She grabbed Sam's legs and pulled him behind the counter

"Now for Dean."

She picked up the salt gun and smeared the blood that was on the end of it on her shirt. She heard Dean's footsteps coming towards her.

"Michelle, what happened? where's Sam?" Dean said, frantically looking for his brother.

" I don't know, He said he was going to look for you." Michelle said holding her stomach. Dean noticed she had a black eye and blood on her shirt.

"What happened are you alright?" Dean said. He pulled her over to a chair and set her down."

"Yeah, I think something attacked me."

" I can't find a wound." Dean said as he looked underneath her shirt.

"That's because it's not my blood."

Dean looked up. He thought he had heard her wrong. "What?"

"I said….it's not my blood." She said with a malicious smirk.

Slowly backed away from her. " What did you do to Sam?" He said angrily.

"What I'm about to do to you." She said as she held the gun behind her back. Dean was caught off guard when she swung the gun at him. He too was knocked unconscious.

She walked over to a mirror and stared at herself.

"I hate being in this body."

She closed her eyes. Michelle's body fell to the ground. An opaque, old woman was now looking in the mirror.

Sarah Winchester.


	7. Chapter 7

----------------

Chapter 7

Sam blinked opened his eyes. He forced himself to focus, he was still in the gift shop. He slowly rose to his feet, holding his hand to his head. He felt dried blood that cracked along his face. A moan came from the corner of the room. Michelle rolled over on her side. Suddenly she saw Sam coming at her with a security rope stand.

She shielded her head with her hands. " Wait! Don't hurt me. What's going on? Who are…"

"Where is my brother!" Sam said in an livid voice. He had a firm grip on the security stand, ready to swing.

"Please..I don't know. I don't know what's going on."

She curled up, putting her head between her knees. She started to shake uncontrollably, tears running down her cheeks. Sam slowly loosened his grip on the stand and lowered it.

" So you really don't know anything?"

She looked up at Sam. " No, I just remember Carlos getting shot and then I guess I fainted."

"Well that actually happened three weeks ago."

Michelle shot him a confused look. "Three weeks ago? I have been in this house for three weeks because I don't remember leaving."

"That's because you were possessed by a spirit."

"Possessed…. what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain it more later but we have to go now."

Sam held out his hand in attempt to help her up off the floor. She accepted the help and took his hand.

"My name is Sam."

"I'm Michelle." She then noticed the wound on Sam's head.

"Are you okay? Your bleeding."

"I'll be alright, but we have to go find my brother, Dean."

Michelle linked her arm with Sam's as they walked out into the hall. Sam looked back to take another look at the picture in the gift shop. The gun was gone.

"C'mon we have to hurry."

It was starting get cold. A chill ran down Sam's spine. They had to find Dean before it was to late.

"Dean?….Dean were are you?" Sam whispered.

Sam suddenly heard a faint voice in the distance.

"What was that?" Michelle whispered.

"You heard it too?"

"Of course I heard it!" Michelle said, raising her tone a little.

"Shhh!" Sam said waving up his hand to quiet her.

Sam crept into the foyer while trying to avoid stepping on the creaky floorboards. Michelle was behind him, clinging tightly to his arm. They both came to a room where candles were lit around a table. The table had a symbol drawn in the middle of it. Sam recognized the symbol from their dad's journal.

"It's a symbol for sacrifice…..its an altar I think." Sam said taking a deep breath.

"Sacrifice?" Michelle said.

Sam looked at a small wooden box next to the symbol. He lifted the lid and took out a sterling silver bracelet with a diamond encrusted heart on the end of the chain.

"That's my bracelet, Carlos gave it two me for our 1 year anniversary." Michelle said as she took the bracelet from Sam's hand She looked at it carefully, tears forming in her eyes

Sam put his hand back in the box. He took out a MSJHS Warriors football pin and small bronze charm on a black string.

"That's Carlos' football pin." Michelle pointed out.

"This is Dean's necklace." Sam said while untangling the string.

Sam rummaged his hand through the box one last time. He took out to what he thought was a piece of paper. He looked at it, his mouth dropping in disbelief as he shook his head.

"What is it?" Michelle asked.

Sam stared at the photo, containing Jessica and himself. He had usually kept it in his wallet.

"The past." Sam said quickly putting the photo into his pocket.

"Why don't you tell her the truth Sam."

Sam and Michelle spun around. Dean was standing in the door way, cleaning his gun that his father had given him with a blue cloth. He then put it back in his pocket.

"Dean are you okay?"

"Tell her the truth Samuel…tell her what really happened to your precious Jessica." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam noticed that Dean wasn't acting himself. His skin was slightly pale and his eyes seemed black. If anything it wasn't his brother.

Sam thought for a moment, "D-did you just call me Samuel?"

Dean looked up at him and gave him a counterfeit smile.

"Oh alright you caught me. So I'm not your cocky ass brother, who would want to be?"

"William!"

Sam turned his head to the left corner of the room. A ghost of an old woman was standing there with a grimacing look on her face, it almost seemed that the look was permanent. Her hair was a dark gray and she wore a high-waist dress from the 1800's.

"That's enough William, we wouldn't want to scare the poor children."

"Lady I'm already there." Michelle said with fear in her eyes. She gripped Sam's forearm again. Sam stood in front of her.

"What's going on….what do you do to Dean?" Sam said with an infuriated tone.

"Oh don't worry he's fine, but I have never been in a more uncomfortable body. Tell your brother to cut down on the junk food, kids today I swear."

A spirit emerged himself from Dean's body. Dean sank to the floor, his eyes closed. A tall man in a black suit with glasses was now standing over him.

"Dean!" Sam cried out as he rushed over to aid his brother. Sam saw Dean's gun rise out of his pocket and pointed right at him. He stopped in fear.

"And just what do you think your doing young man?" William said in a domineering tone.

William levitated the gun towards himself. "Looks like your brother took good care of my gun."

"Why are you doing this?" Michelle screamed, tears began to stream down her face.

"Now now sweetie, calm down." Sarah said.

Michelle grabbed chair and threw it against the more recent gun case. She grabbed one with a knife on the end of it and held it up with her trembling hands.

"Now what are you going to do with that?" William said.

The gun flew out of her hands and the knife was now held up to her throat. William walked over to Michelle and pressed the gun closer to her neck. She shrieked in pain.

"No not yet William, we have to wait until the moon is clearly visible. I just can't wait to have my Annie back."

_Annie…that name sounds so familiar. _Sam thought.

"Your daughter?" Sam questioned. He noticed the salt gun and two rounds of rock salt on the table behind a vase. He slowly inched his way over to the table, trying to make conversation with the ghosts so they wouldn't notice.

"Yes, its such a hassle that we have to sacrifice four human forms just to have our Annie back. You see, Annie died when she was just a baby. She's not with us now because she has been separated from us. She was able to move on to the afterlife, we could not." Sarah said.

"Yeah unfinished business can be a bitch." William huffed.

Sarah moved closer to the altar. " But now that we have the remaining three sacrifices we will be making the quota of ghosts in the house. By making that quota we can choose any ghost from the afterlife to come stay with us, and we will finally see her once again."

Sam was now at the table. He put his arm out behind the vase in order to grab the gun, but when he grabbed it he accidently knocked over the vase, causing it to shatter with a loud crash.

Startled, William and Sarah both looked in Sam's direction. He was loading the salt gun when William whipped the gun that was held at Michelle's throat over to Sam. He dropped the salt gun onto the floor, it had slid over next to Dean's unconscious body. Michelle screamed as she saw Sam dropped to his knees, holding his throat. Blood began to run down his neck, soaking his shirt.

"Hey!"

Willam and Sarah turned around.

"Surprise ass-holes." Dean said as he shot two rounds of rock salt in the direction of the opaque figures. The salt would temporarily repel them for now.

Dean ran over to Sam, who was gasping for air. His shirt was now soaked with blood and he couldn't talk.

_This is just like my nightmare….I have to save Dean_. Sam thought.

Dean tried to pull Sam's hand away from his throat as blood spewed onto the carpet. Sam tried to say something . Dean ignored him the first time, he was trying to stop the bleeding by ripping a piece of his T-shirt and holding it around Sam's throat.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean said, trying to suppress his tears.

Sam raised his trembling hand, pointing behind Dean. Dean turned around. A rifle with a knife attached to the end of it came flying towards him. Michelle saw the knife coming at Dean. She ran over and pushed him out of the way, causing the knife to penetrate her through her chest.

Dean lifted himself off the floor turning to see what had happened. He saw Michelle with the rifle sticking out of her chest. He ran over and pulled it out. He shook her a couple of times, trying to get her to open her eyes, but it was too late. She was gone.

" She died trying to save me." Dean sighed.

Suddenly he heard a gun barrel being loaded and cocked. A shot rang out , a bullet pierced Dean in his right arm. He screamed out in pain.

_I got to get Sam out of here……we have to get out of here._ Dean thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean fell to his side, his arm in excruciating pain. He looked over to Sam, he was passed out on the floor. The ripped t-shirt piece around his neck was completely soaked with blood. Dean slowly lifted himself off the floor, supporting his weight on his left arm. He was starting to feel dizzy, and the bullet wound was starting to bleed extensively.

_I have to focus_

Dean surveyed the room. His gun was laying on the wooden floor. He could still feel the blistering coldness of organic phenomenon.

_Where are you….…you bastards?_

He walked over to his gun and picked it up, taking the last two bullets out and putting them in his pocket. He then rushed over to his seemingly exanimate younger brother.

He bent down next to him, putting his head in his lap. "Sam? wake up man." Dean said, desperately trying to wake him.

Sam gave little response to Dean at first, but he managed to lift his head up. Dean threw Sam's

flaccid arm over his left shoulder and slowly stood him up.

"Sam, I have to get you out of here before those son-of-a-bitches come back."

Sam tried to talk, but instead he clutched his neck in pain. He tried to motion Dean in the direction of the gift shop.

"Sam what is it?"

Sam lightly pressed on his throat. " B-b-bur-n" he said in a raspy voice.

"Sam we'll come back later, after I get you to a hospital."

"Oh I don't think he'll be needing one, not after we're through with him…the both of you." The older man's voice said. William was back.

Dean lowered Sam to the floor, leaning him against a bookcase. Sam's eyes slowly began to shut.

"I not going to let you hurt him……I swear that on my grave." Dean said high-pressured voice.

"How about swearing that on your mother's grave." William said with a malicious laugh.

"You son of a bitch! I'll send you straight to hell!"

"Now now boys, lets not fight." The old woman said. Her diaphanous figure was starting to become visble. " It will all be over before you know it son, now we could do this the easy way…..or the hard way."

Dean slowly backed up, standing in front of Sam.

"Oh please, you've failed Dean admit it. You've failed as a big brother and you've failed as a son." William said.

"Shut the hell up!" Dean said. He noticed the salt gun in the corner of the room. There was two rounds left, that could keep them away long enough for him to burn the picture.

William caught Dean looking at the gun. "Don't even think about it sonny boy. Sarah, won't you bring me that picture in the other room please, I want to show him that the gun he has in his possession is mine, it was stolen from me and I want it back."

Sarah obeyed. She gave out a audible gasp, then floated back into the living room. "It's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?"

"Like I said William, it's gone!"

Willam's face tightened in anger as he walked up to Dean, lifting him off off the ground with his stare. "Where is it boy?"

"Hey!"

They all looked behind them. Michelle was hunched over next to the blazing fireplace holding the picture in one hand and the box of salt in the other. William broke his concentration, sending Dean to the ground.

"Wait what are you…."

"Go to hell!" Michelle said, sending the picture and salt in the fulgent flames.

"Noooo!" William shouted. His figure was seemingly melting away, until it was non existent.

"William! You ignorant girl what have you done!" Sarah said with an enraged tone.

Suddenly, all the spirits that Sarah had "trapped" in her home for all these years surrounded her, taking her through one of the wooden doors that led to nowhere.

It was over.

Michelle hobbled over to Dean, putting out her hand to help him up.

"I thought you were…."

"C'mon lets get two to a doctor." she said with a small smile.

They both grabbed one of Sam's arms, lifting them over their heads to rest on their shoulders.

They left the house, the door slammed shut behind them.

----------------

Sam awoke to the beeping of monitors.

"Morning Sunshine!" Dean said. His arm had been wrapped several times in bandages.

Sam tried to talk again, be he still couldn't. His neck had also been wrapped in heavy bandages.

"Oh, here I bought you this. The Doc said you wouldn't be talking for a couple of days so…." Dean said, handing him a small black slate and some chalk.

Sam starting scribbling on the slate. He held it up to Dean.

"How long have you been out, about 2 days. They had to do some constructed surgery on your windpipe, or vocals cords, or some crap like that."

Sam erased the previous message and wrote a new one.

"Yeah, we took care of the couple don't worry."

Sam erased again. He scribbled down another message and held it up.

"Whose we? Me and Michelle…actually she is the one that burned the picture sending their evil asses to hell."

_I owe her my life._

Sam erased once more. Smirking, he held up the slate again.

"Michelle and I…..shut up smartass." Dean said with a grin.


End file.
